Prince
by Endless-Kaoru
Summary: Belphegor always gets his way. Warning for violence and death.


**Title:** Prince**  
Author: **Endless-Kaoru**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ belongs to those who actually created it… and those people are not me.  
**Warnings: **Hmm… violence? That's it.**  
Summary:** Belphegor always got his way.  
**Note: **Dantalion is a demon from Goetic scripture (like Belphegor) and Ba'al Peor is the name that 'Belphegor' is supposed to be derived from.  
**Edit:** I wrote this awhile before Bel's brother was introduced, and so the name and probably the personality are incorrect, but I don't particularly want to change it. So just keep that in mind.

**Prince**

Belphegor always gets his way.

He always gets what he wants.

That's because he's a prince, of course.

It wasn't just some random title thrown about, because he was spoiled, or because he had a wild imagination, or anything like that; it was just truth. The hair to the head of the Dantalion family… the _prince_, one could say.

It wasn't always that way; his reign was non-existent once, a very long time ago. While he lay in the crib alongside his twin brother, innocent and powerless _(so powerless)_. At that time, he was only the _brother of the prince_… his brother had been a few breaths older, a few breaths closer to being the Boss.

Belphegor hated this.

He hated that, when they got a little older, their nanny's pretty daughter (Carmel, like the candy, and just as sickeningly sweet) wanted to play with his worthless brother… wanted to play with the _prince_. She never wanted to play with Belphegor the not-prince.

He hated that when he and Ba'al (the designation of the 'prince') began training; Ba'al was trained by a professional, and father watched his training sessions, and father would pat him on the head and tell him he'd make a great boss.

But Belphegor was faster, and Belphegor was smarter, and Belphegor was stronger. And Ba'al complained, and Ba'al skipped lessons to play with Carmel, and Ba'al had difficulty with strategizing.

Belphegor became the prince, and Ba'al disappeared into his younger twin's shadow.

And yet, Carmel clung to the not-prince, and Belphegor wasn't pleased.

"Hey, Carmel." Belphegor smiled his toothy smile at the pale aqua-haired girl, distracting her from Ba'al, "Get me some grapes."

Her polite smile almost _--almost_-- faltered. The corner of his lips twitched up in amusement. She finally turned and left to get his grapes.

"Carmel isn't your servant, Bel." Ba'al said dryly, back to him.

Belphegor scowled at his back, all pretenses of friendliness gone, "You're not even a prince. Why does she hang around you?"

A sigh, "That again? Probably because I have social skills."

"Shut up!" the prince smacked his brother suddenly, violently, the force of the hit sending the older boy sprawling on the floor. Ba'al hit the floor with a yelp, before turning to sweep his attacker's feet from under him.

Belphegor stepped out of range and roundhouse kicked the other in the head. Before Ba'al could recover, Belphegor had him pinned to the floor, a rapier pressed to his older brother's throat.

Ba'al froze.

Leaning in, the younger twin said, smoothly, "You're not the prince anymore. You're not anything. You're worthless."

"B-Bel, wait! I'm your brother!"

"Ushishishi…" The quiet laughter made him pause and tremble, watching as the one pinning him suddenly whipped his head back and began laughing louder, slight frame shaking with the laugh. Ba'al shook for a different reason.

"You're my brother?! Should that mean something?!" the younger twin cackled, and the rapier sliced open pale skin, spilling forth red, red blood. Ba'al didn't dare move, could scarcely breath…

For a moment, Belphegor's vision narrowed down on that blood, his fingers coming to smear it across his twin's neck and face, the sensations slowly burning themselves into his mind. Another cut, across the pale _(so pale)_ cheek, and smeared the blood _(red, red, warm, oozing blood)_ around, even pausing to write 'worthless' across the unscathed cheek before underlining it with another cut. And he kept cutting and smearing and cutting and Ba'al struggled and moaned and _cried_ and _begged_, and finally the sight was too pitiful.

The younger boy looked him directly in the eyes, "Goodbye, _brother_."

And Belphegor drove the blade through his twin's chest. Satisfied, the true prince stood, leaving the blade and body to be found by someone else.

There was a crash, followed by a scream. When he looked toward the door, Carmel had dropped the bowl of grapes, spilling them all over the floor. He watched one roll into a puddle of blood near his feet. It didn't matter; he didn't like green grapes, anyway.

Striding toward her -- she was frozen to the spot, so she didn't even run, which was a pity, really -- he grabbed a fistful of her long hair and tugged, forcing her head at an angle that allowed him a better look at her face.

Her eyes were different colors.

He'd never noticed before; how odd.

"Wh-why?" she croaked out, tears streaming down her face.

"…I mistook him for a cockroach."

And, just because he wanted to see what she'd do, he kissed her. Roughly. Forcefully. She struggled and squealed and bit his lip until he tossed her aside and strode away, tongue thoughtfully running over his lower lip.

Hmm… she didn't even taste like carmel.


End file.
